Play Time
by Keys Studio
Summary: Amaimon can tell that his brother is tense. So what does he do to unwind him? No pun intended. Mephisto x Amaimon. Warnings inside. Story is better than the description, I promise. XD M to be safe.


**Edit: Thank you, Guest, but I am more than well aware of the fact that MA content is not permitted on the site. I've been on here for YEARS and never once written any such content. And I never plan to here on FanFiction. And also, I KNOW what the difference is between yaoi and shounen-ai. I always label most things I write as yaoi, though, because some of the times, what I write borderlines it. Thank you for the review and your honest opinion...**

**Okay, I know this starts kind of like 'hey, did she have something here before this?' but I meant for it to be that way. Simply because I had only wanted to write this on a whim. And to give my followers a bit of an update - I failed my first permit test last Tuesday, found out that I was a bipolar depressive on Friday, and today, I passed my second permit test! As my mother would say, "UNLEASH THE KRAKEN!" XD**

**Anyways, this has no real plot. I just kind of, you know, **_**wrote it**_**. I love this ship and I wanted to write a one-shot for it before I really got all down to earth with any multi-fics for it.**

**Warning(s): Crappy fight thing (not even a scene, really), yaoi, incest, Demons, and just no actual planned plot.**

**I don't own Ao no Exorcist, Kazue Kato-sama does!**

**[xXx]**

My mouth crashed against his, our teeth clashing and our tongues attacking each other with such fervor that I was sure it knocked us both breathless instantly. However, that didn't stop us. We knew that what we were doing was wrong, at least in the human sense, but as Demons, we didn't care. It was something that we had only experimented on rare ocassions in the past, but never had we taken it so far, so passionately. His fingers tangled themselves in my eminence purple hair, tugging hungrily just as he started to pull away, lightly nipping my bottom lip and pulling it with him. He released it with a satisfied _pop_, and it was only then that I noticed that my rich, Demon blood coated his sharp canines, our lips connected by a small trail of saliva. What had come over me to kiss my own brother was something that I didn't understand right away, but at that moment, I didn't exactly care what the reason was. I had to kiss him again or else I was going to lose my mind.

Tugging him by his striped tie, I pulled him right back against me all over again, our mouths once more clashing. He dug his nails into my scalp as some form of warning, but it was not going to go through my head as such at the time. I let out a low, feral moan instead of heading the warning, my tail trembling underneath my dress shirt. Oh, this Demon King was going to drive me insane! Whether from his own recklessness or just his very _presence_, I had no idea as of yet. I shoved my tongue into his mouth and tangled my gloved fingers in his Cal Poly Pomona green hair, holding him closer than I thought was physically possible. His taste sent shivers up and down my spine so bad that I had to pull away, panting hard. He tasted like every little sweet I know he had eaten during his time in Assiah, and it blended together just so perfectly that he was _overly_ sweet.

I forced myself to withdraw, panting heavily. Back turned, I leaned against my desk. With some of my lust subsided thanks to the feverish kisses, I began to think clearly ever so slightly. Oh, my brother made me feel like the Demon I was and it was... admittedly unnerving. Why? Because a good Demon _never_ shows his tail. Especially a gentlemanly Demon! But... But... My little brother, my darling little _otouto_, the Demon King of Earth... His presence alone made me feel... like the creature I was born to be. Not the creature I had trained myself to be. Closing my bright green eyes, I forced myself to calm down. I couldn't afford to lose myself to my primal urges. I had to bury them deep down inside of myself or else I was going to betray myself. However, at feeling his lithe arms wrapping around me, I felt that calm I was forcing upon myself starting to slip.

"_Anuie_..." he breathed, and I could hear it in his voice. He was amused by the way I was trying to keep myself calm. He was amused by me in general. "If I knew I would be welcomed back like that, I would have left more often..." His teasing sent my blood boiling. Not in outrage, but in an embarrassed anger that escaped me in the form of a playful, seductive growl. He merely chuckled and laid his head on my back, just between my shoulder blades. "_Anuie_... You've been holding yourself back..." My eyes widened at that. Aside from the obvious pent up lust I had, how could he tell? "You're tense... You're always tense..."

I forced a smile and turned, pulling him against my chest. "Now, Amaimon, what makes you say that?" I questioned him. It irked me to no end that he could tell how tense I was. If he noticed it, had anyone else? No, I reasoned with myself. My younger brother could only tell because he knew me better than any human could ever hope to... Even if that wasn't exactly saying much, given how I know he can't ever guess my plans all that well. I merely thought that to be simply because we had different mindsets... He was more... Earth like. Ready to strike and quick to do so. However, as the Demon King of Time, I was more... Calculating. I thought a good ten to twenty moves ahead, along with backup moves in the event of the unforseen.

Amaimon looked up at me ever so innocently with those bright blue eyes of his. My eyes trailed down some and saw that his lips were thoroughly bruised from our little kisses. I forced my gaze back up to his eyes when he started talking. "I can feel it... And see it... Your shoulders get tight and your back straightens considerably..." He leaned up and brushed his lips against my own. My calm was slowly starting to fall again... "Can we play, _Anuie_?" That question seemed to catch me off guard and he knew it right away. I knew what he _meant_ by play, but for him to suggest it? "To ease your tension up some. I know you must have some place that we can wreck up..."

I had to think on that for a moment. Did I have a place we could play in? I thought for a few moments before smirking in that devilish way that indigenous to me and me alone. "I do," I told my brother. "However. We are going to have to be careful. If we don't, the Vatican will turn on me, accusing me of being the Demon I am, and have me executed accordingly." He seemed to frown at that. So, to comfort him and probably say something that I would later regret in one way or another, I cupped his cheek delicately and said, "But I would never let them execute me. I would be forced to return to Gehenna..." _But I think I would rather take death that go back to that place_. I kept that part to myself, though. There was no need in crushing what little hope he had of me returning to our home realm.

"I wouldn't let them kill you, anyways. I would kill them before they could even order it," Amaimon stated, his expression blank. But I saw the seriousness in his eyes. He wouldn't allow me to die. He would sooner kill every human who knew of my very existence and hide me away before that could happen. However, his statement confused me greatly. He was always asking me as to when I was going to return home, so for him to sound like that was a last option was... strange. So I couldn't help but ask him...

"Would you take me back to Gehenna?"

"No." He shook his head at me some, closing his eyes. He then laid his head against me. "I know you love this realm more than you could ever love Gehenna... After studying Japan a bit, I can see why..." He opened his eyes ever so slightly. "It's more lively here. Always changing. Gehenna... never changes. Not as fast as Assiah does, anyways." He looked up at me. "A King of Time was sure to get restless in such a boring realm... Right?" He knew me better than I had anticipated. I felt my smirk grow at that. I would admit to some pride at that. He seemed to notice and gave me one of his rare smiles that I found more than beautiful. Yes, that's right. I called his smile beautiful.

"You are more observant that I initially thought, _otouto_," I mused, pulling my gloves off. "I think that we can play in here instead of where I had in mind..." He looked startled before a large, excited grin crossed his features. I smirked more and more, my tail coming out from under my shirt and curling around the calf of his right leg. "Eins. Zwei. Drei!" I snapped my fingers. Blinds fell down over the front of my windows, and the room became soundproof. "Do you want the obstacles, _otouto_, or do you want me to remove them?"

"Keep them, _Anuie_." He pulled back some. "You won't be found out if we play in here, though, will you?" His concern was sweet, to an extent.

"No. Not unless someone barges in, and even then, I can just knock them out long enough for us to escape if need be." I shed some of my clothing, knowing full well that in order to fight my little brother, I would have to weigh less. A good deal of my upper body was weighed down by my clothing and it was bothersome on its face. Standing in front of Amaimon in my suit shirt and dress shirt, jester-style pants, stockings, and pointed shoes, I know that I didn't exactly look serious, but I was exposing to my brother my tail.

My weakness.

Amaimon noticed it, I knew he had. His tore up jacket joined my cloak and he pulled his tail from under his shirt and pants. Seeing me raise a curious brow, he explained, "If you are going to show me your weak spot, then I'm going to show you mine, _Anuie_." He pulled out a sucker and upwrapped it, putting it into his mouth and rolling it along his tongue some. Settling it in one side of his mouth, he said, "Do you want to make this interesting?"

"Interesting? My, my, are you asking if I would like to gamble?" I purred, my smirk ever so present. "You know well enough that I would absolutely love to. Just name the terms."

"Alright..." Amaimon grabbed his tail and loosely started to spin it in his hand. "If I win... You have to kiss me again. Whenever I want, however I want, no matter what."

"Anything else?"

"Hmm... Not currently."

I purred, liking the terms to his end of the gamble. "Alright, then. If I win, then... I want you to sleep next to me for the next week. With good night kisses and good morning kisses," I mused, my tail flicking some as I imagined myself waking up next to Amaimon every morning. It lazily made a heart shape as I imagined us kissing before and after bed... Shivers went up and down my back at that.

Amaimon looked up in thought. He then looked at me, nibbling at the very tip of his black thumb nail. Ah, he was interested... That was good. Lowering his hand from his mouth, he flashed me something even more rare than a smile. A smirk. "Deal." Then, he launched himself at me.

For the best three hours of my life in Assiah, we battled. We both played as dirty as we could, being Demons, but somehow or another, we kept ending up at a draw. I would send Amaimon flying down to the ground, but he would catch himself and shove himself right back up at me, hitting me. He would rip at my flesh with his nails and gnash at me with his sharp teeth, but I would manage to grab his tail and toss him roughly against the wall. I would use my magic to trap him, in one form or another, but he would always get out of his confines and pin me roughly to the floor. We went on in such a manner so long that eventually, when Amaimon managed to pin me down and collapsed on top of me, I called, "Mercy!" and sighed. A quick survey of my office told me that it was in shambles. Counting to three in German and snapping my fingers, my office fixed itself, appearing as though nothing had happened. The only proof of our actions was one another.

Amaimon was red in the face and bleeding a little bit from his lip. He had a black eye and several claw marks across his left cheek. The back of his head was swollen from hitting the walls and ground much too often, and his clothing was torn and shredded some. There were bruises around his throat, both from my hands and my tail. Speaking of his tail, glancing at it, I cringed. It was broken, that much I could see. How he wasn't writhing in agony and cursing my very name, I had no idea. He was much stronger than I believed I gave him credit for. Some of his nails even broke!

I had no idea if I was that tore up, but I did know that my clothes were shredded to all Gehenna and I was going to have a massive headache from some of his head slams. I think I even had a broken rim from one particular ramming into my chest. I knew I was bleeding along my legs and arms and maybe my face as well, but I couldn't be too sure on that last one. Oh well. I checked my tail and found it blissfully uninjured.

"I won," Amaimon whispered softly to me, catching my attention. I looked at him in surprise. Then I smiled before bursting into laughter. My chest bounced and shook as I laughed, but I knew that I was probably scaring my little _otouto_, so I decided to try and explain myself.

"You are injured by all means, but yet all you can say is 'I won'?" I smirked. "You are quite the enigma, my dear brother..." I sat up, holding him against me. "Now, I believe that if you won, you would get a kiss from me?" He blinked before nodding slowly, leaning up against me. I met him halfway, pressing our lips together. This kiss was gentle and loving. There was passion and warmth in it, and a kindness that was refreshing. If fighting my little brother like I did would reward me with a kiss (and later snuggles, as he claimed that he wanted to cuddle me and it had nothing to do with my side of the bet), I would have invited him to Assiah a long time ago. I pulled away some. "Thank you, Amaimon..."

"For?" whispered the green haired male, his eyes lingering on my lips some.

"Helping me unwind..."

It took him a moment before he responded with a kiss. Demons may not express their love in the way that humans did right down to the T, but we did have our ways of expressing love. Amaimon's and mine own was to beat each other to the point that we would be sore for three days before kissing and cuddling and just relaxing. Although, I had to baby him some thanks to my accidental breaking of his tail.

Not that he minded, anyways. It merely meant more kisses and other signs of affection for him.

**[xXx]**

**Okay, I see potential for a second part to this, so if you want another part, just say so in the reviews, please!**

**Read and review, my pretties! I feed off of reviews~!**

**~Adriane**


End file.
